rolling on that lonesome road
by Karimslover
Summary: The aftermath of what happened to Jane and Victor after Mr.House's death.
1. Chapter 1

Rolling on that Lonesome Road

In the mojave wasteland people struggle everyday to survive and with the second battle of Hoover dam drawing near it seems to be makeing the lives of its citizens and also those of the NCR unbearable. For Jane life in the Lucky 38 was calm a bit more chaotic ever since the courier arrived on the strip with the platinum chip but calm. She would watch the courier move to and from the penthouse whether if it was to recieve tasks from Mr. House or dropping off snowglobes either way she enjoyed the couriers company. Although the courier would barely talk to her only if it was to see if Mr. House was busy which he usualy was but, he made time for the courier which Jane would admit the attention Mr. House was giving the courier made her jealous. Jane actually prefered the courier over the other securitrons with their beedy eyes starying straight into your very soul and that angry frown on their police man faces, even after 200 years of being in the same room the Mk1's still scared Jane, that changed when Mr. House and the courier installed the mark 2 system to all securitrons on the network changing their face to that of a military infantry man. Then there was Victor who always seemed to be in a happy mood greeting Jane with a friendly howdy in his usual cowboy slang while moving an arm like he was tiping a hat though she would usualy ignore his greetings Victor was the only one that notice her new hair though it was still the same hairdo still he was the only one that notice not even Mr. House took notice and that really bothered Jane it had been a long time since they had a romantic night together alone. One night Mr. House approuched Jane. " Jane I know as of recently I have been neglecting our romantic relationship as of recently due to the preparations for the battle of Hoover dam but, I want to make it up to you how about we have a romantic evening tomarow just you and me no courier , no securitrons just us enjoying a nice dinner then having a nice laugh for remembering that we cant eat then, after watching a couple of movies we will end the night with a bang. Jane then swung her arms around Mr. Houses securitron body and kissed him well it was screen on screen but its how securitrons kiss. Early that morning Jane woke up and started to prepare herself for the evening by making sure her gears were in check her tire wasn't flat and that she was well oiled. While Jane was buisy polishing her screen a low tone began to play. " I can see that lone star from a thousand miles away calling me back home when though I ventured far a stray when I see that bekon call me all along my thoughts are still of Texas and of home lone star shine down on my home town fill my memory light my way."Jane exited the restroom to find Victor humming along to the song this was really disturbing due to the fact that ever since Victor arrived at the Lucky 38. He had repeatidly listend to lone star and even if the song was not playing he would be humming to it like he was in a trance over and over continously until someone snapped at him. Jane rolled up to Victor who had no idea that Jane was standing right next to him until she turned the radio off. " Howdy Mrs. Jane how are you doin this fine mournin? " Victor asked. Jane's fist were shaking with anger as Victor continued his rambling, then just as she was about to raise her voice at the old robotic cowboy the elevator dinged and its doors opened. The two securitrons slowly headed toward the elevator, but to their surprise it was empty. Suddenly alarms began to go off an alarm that Jane was never wanting to hear someone had opened Mr. Houses inner sanctum she quickly looked over the railing that oversaw the penthouse and notice a faint shimmer it was the courier trying to access Mr. Houses antichamber. "Stop the courier!" Jane yelled histaricaly as the securitron MK2's began to rapidly fire their missiles at random spots hoping to hit the courier. Jane rolled down the stairs and began shooting the courier with her 9mm sub machinegun but she was not the best at shooting. In fact she had never used her weapons up until this point for the Lucky 38 was a safe haven that there was no need for violence. As Jane continued to fire she glanced over at Victor who had just been hit with a frag grenade. His body flew several feet before landing right next to Jane. She ignored the body and continued to shoot until there was a loud boom Victor's body had self-destruct causing her to loose focus. By the time she turned around the courier had entered the elevator shaft which lead to . " NOOOooo!" Jane screamed as she rushed over to the elevator doors trying to pry them open. Jane then had the securitrons try to blast the doors open with their grenade launchers but, with little success. Just as Jane was comming up with another idea the securitrons went silent she froze on the spot the securitrons silience meant one thing Mr. House had been disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was now in complete panic she had no idea what the courier was going to do next. She could hear elevator shaft moving and quickly found a place to hide. The courier came running out and took the other elevator to the casino floor. Jane then took the shaft to Mr. House's cyrochamber. The room was dark with chains hanging from the celeing at the end of the walkway there was a futureistic looking pod that was opened and there appeared to be a shrivled old man attatched to a platform. With caution Jane slowly approched the being, she was stunned the old man was none other than Mr. House the man who she loved and who sheltered her from the harsh mojave wasteland to see him in this form was heartbreaking. Mr. House glanced up at Jane suprised to see her standing there before him. "Jane...don't look at me...I'm hideous." He said in a rasped voice. She stood there for a few seconds. "Mr. House your not hideous I'm just in shock becouse for the first time in over 200 years I finally see you face to face." Jane said. " Courier...disabled cerebral...can't...control...securitrons." took a deep breath before continuing." Exposure...only a year...to live." Sadness quickly over flowed Jane. Mr. House only had a year to live and, he would be living his last year trapped in his own mind. House placed his veiny hand on Jane's arm. "Jane...I need you to...shoot me." House said while running his boney figures up and down her metal casing. "No ..I could never." She yelled with a more sadder tone. "Please...dont leave me...trapped here...far worst...than...death." House said while gasping for air. Jane exposed her gun she couldn't bear the thought of being trapped in a dark depressing room while slowly dying. "Thank..you jane...after deed is done...you need to...leave vegas...courier might...come back to...kill you...get as far...away as...possible...I know...you will...find a place...where you can...live a...happy life." House said. "I cant live a happy life without you !" Jane said in a sob." You can...you are..the strongest...woman...I have...met in my...entire lifetime...and becouse...I love..you." House replied giving a faint smile. " I..love you to !" She cried pointing her gun to 's forhead. " Good-bye Jane. " House said. "Good-bye I'll miss you." Jane said then she pulled the trigger and, with a loud bang Mr. House was dead. As she was about to enter the elevator back up to the penthouse Jane turned around back to Mr. House's lifeless body she took Mr. House's body. Jane wanted to give Mr. House a proper bariel once she was safe. Jane quickly covered the body with a bed sheet then took the elevator to the casino floor once she rolled out she notice that the securitrons were still deactivated which meant that the courier had not returned to the Lucky 38 and that Jane could get out while the gettin was good. She charged full speed out of the Lucky 38. For the first time in her securitron lifetime Jane was outside she could see the sun, the sky, and the casinos but now wasn't the time for sight seeing Jane had to leave before the courier came back. She once again charged full speed for the strip gate hiding her screen from passing pedistreans. She passed Freeside Jane was so unfocused that she nearly ran over a king's member who was in shock to see a securitron deep into Freeside and none the less a female one, the king would need to hear this. Jane continued into the evening until she stopped and notice a near by hill, once she reached the top she looked out and could see an amazing view of New Vegas. Jane thought that the hill top would be a perfect spot to bury Mr. House. " Jane is that you?" Came a very familiar voice. Jane turned around surprised to see Victor. "Victor how did you...but I thought you were dead!" Jane said. " It takes more than a grenade to keep ol' vic down." Victor said. "What are you doing all the way out here anyway?" Jane asked. "Well once I had fully hoped to my original body I notice Trudy walkin my way with a sledgehammer so, I reckon that was her way of sayin I'm not welcomed anymore, why is a young lady like yourself out here in the wilderness anyway?" Victor asked. Jane showed Victor the bed sheet. " So, boss had ya buy the barn for him that must of been difficult." Victor said while helping Jane dig a grave. It was but I couldn't leave him there to suffer or have the courier return to do god knows what." Jane said. Jane then placed into the grave gently then Victor buried the body." Got any last words ya like to say?" Victor asked. " I just want to know that I love him from the bottom of my metal heart also that I appreciated everything he did for me there will never be another person like he was one in a billion and I hope that he will live up in hevean forever in eternal happiness." Jane said. " I hope for that to ." Victor replied. After the barriel the two securitrons rolled on the road for a while until Victor asked. "So where you going to go now?" I dont know this is my first time in the mojave wasteland the Lucky 38 has been my home for so long and I don't know where else to go." Jane replied. Victor looked around he knew Jane would never be able to survive on the range by herself." Jane how would you like to travel with me?" Victor asked. Jane turned around. " Are you sure?" She asked. " Now what kind of cowboy would I be letting a lady such as yourself roam the wild alone." Victor said. " But where will we go?" Jane asked worried. " I dont know but for know lets rest here." Victor said pointing at Wolfhorn ranch. Jane followed Victor inside he was right for now they needed to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jane woke up, still shocked from yesterdays events she gently passed by Victor, who was still in shutdown mode.

She exited the small shack of Wolfhorn ranch, and stood upon a small hill facing the city of New Vegas. Sadness slowly consumed Jane at the thought that she was leaving her home and probably would never return there.

As she silently watched the sun start to rise over the city Jane suddenly heard a loud buzzing noise, she quickly turned around only to find a cazador flying at her. It knocked her over causing Jane to slide down the hill. Jane was know laying on her backside and with the cazador heading towards her at a great speed she had no time to get up. Jane quickly drew her gun and aimed for the cazadors left wing she started to fire but there was no sound of gunshots only a small cliking noise. "No,No, no not know!" Jane paniced. "Get your filthy hands off of her ya no good dirty varmit !" Came Victor. He rushed up to the cazador and gave it a good punch in the thorax. Victor's metal "fist" had crippled the abomination severly and with one last good swing the cazador was dead.

Victor wheeled himself towards Jane and helped her off the ground " Y'all alright, that was quite a scare." Victor said. " I'm fine thank you, I just ran out of bullets thats all." Jane replied. "Yup I'm low on ammunition too, I was actually planning to stop by Primm to pick up some supplies before we head out." Victor said. "But what about the courier, the whole Mojave wasteland could be looking for us. Jane said sounding worried. "Even so I know the Nash's aren't ones to go stabbin people in the back." Victor said sounding confident.

Once they reached Primm the two securitrons entered the Mojave Express building were John Nash had a suprised look on his face at the sight of Victor. "I'm suprised to see you back here so soon espically after you got our best five couriers killed." John Nash said as he moved closer to the counter. " It wasn't my fault, and besides thats how life in the Mojave is people get killed." Victor said. "Yes they do, but all five?, I could handle losing one but five out of six is crazy and not to mention that they were all carrying junk." John Nash replied. " Well I was able to rescue the sixth so that has to count for something right?" Victor asked. Meanwhile Jane just stood in the back listining in on Victor and Mr. Nash's conversation until Ruby Nash came through the front door. " Well hello there deary what brings you to Primm?" She asked. " I'm just here to pick up a few supplies with Victor." Jane replied a little nervous. "That cowboy robot, yup my husband is a little furious over the fact that most of his couriers got killed over a small package and that our associate has not paid the fee." Ruby replied. " What kind of fee?" Jane asked. " Well when a contracter hires a courier they are held responsible for paying for that couriers basic supplies such as food, water, and ammo also, for mercenairy protection." Ruby said. " And if the courier gets killed they have to pay for the loss which goes to the couriers family or, if the courier has no family then the money goes to the town wich helps pay for hireing new couriers and for the towns food, water, supplies, protection that sort of stuff but, most goes in to paying the NCR' s taxes which leaves little for the town." Ruby continued. Jane continued to watch the argument then she turned towards Ruby. " How much does Victor owe?" Jane asked. "I don't know, let me ask my husband and I'll be right back." Ruby replied. She walked around the counter to were Mr. Nash was. The two talked for a while with Victor standing there a little confused before Mrs. Nash signaled Jane to come over. " He owe's the Mojave Express about 1,600 caps." John Nash replied. "Here's 2,000." Jane replied while she handed the bag of caps over to the Nash's. " Alright so thats 2,000 caps minus the 1,600 plus the NCR's tax." John Nash rummbled to himself before concluding. " Here's 350 caps back anything else?" He asked. "Do you have any 9mm ammo in stock ?" Victor asked before thanking Jane for paying his bill.

After they left Victor and Jane stopped by the Vikki & Vance casino were Primm Slim happily gave them a tour of the museum. At the end of the tour they were left with less than 200 caps after they paid for two individual rooms at the hotel for the night they settled down on the main floor watching people and some ghouls gamble. Jane then spotted two men armed to the teeth walk in they looked like Crimson Caravaan employees. They were staring at a piece of paper continuously and then at Victor and Jane. " Victor I dont like the looks of these men they keep on looking at us." Jane said. " Me neither we should get going." Victor replied. As soon as the two securitrons reached the double doors of the casino one of the caravaners called out to them. " Hey you two robots stop right there!" He demanded, and with that Jane and Victor paniced speeding out the door. They rushed down a narrow path way with Victor leading the way. The caravaners were still chasing them as they reached the canyon wreckedge. " Quickly Jane in here!" Victor shooted as he opened the side of a wrecked bus. Jane quickly entered with Victor right behind her noticing that the group of men that had been chasing them stopped in their tracks.


End file.
